Classified Information
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Henry knows very well how to play his moms into letting him sneak up into their bed and being spoiled. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but a bad habit of trying to write good stories. Enjoy!

* * *

Classified Information.

"When it's just too cold, or when I have nightmares, I sneak into their bedroom. Not always, just once or twice a week, I like to sleep between them, because they always end up curling around me and it's funny and a little bit itchy to have their hairs around my neck and face. Mom likes it when I use her biceps as a pillow, which is nice, because Ma is always restless when she sleeps.

"At the winter, on the colder nights, they usually invite me to sleep there and I usually get my favorite pajamas and wait for them in the middle of the bed. At those nights, we usually do a pillow fort around the canopy, using all the extras pillows Mom keeps on her closet. It's funny because Mom always teases Ma and they end up on a tickling war and I always team up with Mom.

"On the summer nights, at least once a week Ma convinces Mom to camp under the apple tree, and Mom always let me read a comic until a little later while they play chess. Ma usually loses, and the funny thing is, she keeps betting with Mom that one of these days she's going to win and Mom will have to wear her leather jacket to work for a week. So far, that never happened and Ma still do the dishes every night.

"On the spring, I convince them to let me sleep on their bed by giving them both flowers from our garden, but then again, only once or twice a week. They love when I bring them flowers. Also, on fall, my excuse is that I had a nightmare and…"

"Henry, you're 18 now, _kid_. Stopping giving Charlie advices on how to sneak up on us every night." Emma interrupted her son, who was laying on his bed, with a giggling five-year-old girl wrapped around his arms.

"But Ma, I'm going to college tomorrow, she _needs_ to know these stuff." They smiled and Emma sat down in his bed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, just like she _needed_ to know about your bicycle last month and scrapped her knees, right?" Regina leaned against the threshold of his bedroom door, smiling."

"But it was fun, Mommy! I want to know to ride a bike!"

They laughed with Charlie's toothless smile and Regina was the first to speak. "Come on, my dear, that's the last night of Henry at home, let's take both our kids to bed with us." She extended her hand, which Emma took and Henry got up, with Charlie in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to be a nice summer night, and Emma finally convinced Regina to camp out on the garden, but only under the condition that Henry would help to mount the barrack and that it should be placed under her Apple tree. Half an hour later, they finished mounting it and Emma dragged Henry inside the house, to help her bring down the mattress.

"Ma, I'm only 13, you are aware of that, aren't you? I'm not strong enough to help you with that." They stopped in the middle of the hall to catch their breath. "Besides, how can we qualify this a camping out if you bring the mattress outside?"

"Have you…" Emma started speaking but lowered her voice to a whisper "Have you seem the size of your mother's belly? How do you expect to sleep comfortably if she isn't comfortable herself? Now stop complaining and help me out here."

Regina was sitting on a chair near the barrack, setting the chess board when they finally finished setting the mattress inside. Henry then laid down, opening a half-read comic book and Emma sat in front of Regina. The comfortable silence was broken a few minutes later. "Henry, what are you reading?" Regina asked, tired of waiting for Emma's next move.

"Iron man! Mom, do you think Ma will ever move that bishop?"

"Hey! Keep reading that comic book, kid! Also, you are going to start doing some serious exercises this summer!"

"So I can bring the mattress myself the next time we camp out?" Henry sat on the mattress, analyzing the chess board.

"No, Henry, so you can hold the baby while Emma thinks about her next move on the game." Regina laughed out loud when Emma protested.

"Well, I'll start it now then... Also, mom, do you think Ma will ever check mate you?" He ducked when the blonde threw him a handful of peanuts in his direction while Regina laughed at them.


End file.
